


The Dragon Prince

by DeviiPyjamas



Series: Faerietale AU [1]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cardverse, Multi, ahhh yes the piece of shit from ff.net is here, faerietale au, why is it so popular? i dont know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviiPyjamas/pseuds/DeviiPyjamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(It's finally here.)</p>
<p>Alfred, the Prince of the Dragon Kingdom, Spades, has chosen the second youngest son of the King of the Faerie Kingdom, Hearts, to be his wife.</p>
<p>Issues all around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dragon Prince's Wife

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh yes i finally brought the thing that got surprisingly popular on ff.net over here
> 
> i did a little editing to make it better but its mostly the same

I stretch back, letting out a huge yawn as I finished my work. I've been sitting in this uncomfortable chair for far too long, and abandon it. I step outside into the garden, where I always feel at peace. I make my way to my favourite bench, located in a secluded area among the roses, where I stretch across it, letting myself take a well-deserved nap.

It's short lived, however, when a shadow falls across me. I open my eyes to be greeted by a pair of ocean (or are they sky?) blue eyes shielded by red-rimmed glasses. I let out a rather unmanly yelp, flattening myself against the back of the ornate bench.

"Well, howdy to you too!" the blonde, pointy-eared stranger greets me. I belatedly take notice of the wings, horns, and tail.

"You're the Dragon Prince aren't you?" I ask, feeling understandably defensive. "Here to take away a maiden in the city to be your wife?" I add, as news has gotten around that the Prince has begun to search for his mate. I feel truly sorry for whatever girl he chooses. He has a reputation for being a little cruel when it came to love.

"Actually, yes, I have. And I've already chosen," he says, a little too casually. I eye him with suspicion.

"Oh really? Who?" I question without interest. But I swear my heart stopped when I hear his answer.

"You."


	2. Faerie Princess, Arthur Kirkland (Also background info)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alfred is kind of possessive, Matt defends Alfred's cocky attitude, and Arthur finds he's starting to like his to-be husband.
> 
> Well, shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did some editing to spruce it up
> 
> its still pretty lame tho

I suppose some background is in order.

In the world I live in, there are four kingdoms. There are the Diamonds, where Vampyres reign. The Clubs, home to the Werewolves. The Faerie Folk settled the Hearts. And then, there are the Spades – the Dragon kingdom. Power is not completely balanced among these kingdoms. Not at all. You see, the Dragons hold more power than the rest. For when a Dragon Prince begins seeking a mate, he can choose anyone from any kingdom, so long as they aren't the reigning king or queen. There's also the humiliating aspect of ranks not being determined by gender. Meaning that you can be ranked a princess even if you are male and a can be a prince even if you're female. The same goes for Kings and Queens, though Kings and Queens have equal power. Princes rank higher than Princesses, and it's infuriating.

I am ranked a Princess because I was very weak in my younger years. Granted, I've gotten stronger, but ranks only change when the situation absolutely calls for it. Thus, I technically rank lower than even my younger brother, who ranks as Prince because of his undying determination and confidence. And that makes me the only Princess in the Kirkland royal family as of this moment. Even my older sister is a Prince.

But to be completely honest, I had never had a total problem with being the only Kirkland princess. At least until the day the Dragon Prince, Alfred F. Jones chose me to be his mate.

I had just finished a mountain of work and had gone out to relax in my favourite part of the rose garden. When lo and behold, he shows up and ruins it. I had acted uninterested, but I made a mistake by asking who he chose to be his mate. Though I suppose it wouldn't have mattered because he doesn't even  _have_  to care if I want to or not. That's how it works. Whoever the Dragon Princes chooses has no choice in the matter. They just must.

Personally, I feel as though we Fae are thought of as lesser beings, even though we have the most magic and culture of all the kingdoms. Not to mention the  _diversity._  Dragons, Vampyres, and Werewolves are all one major species with some subspecies. The Fae are many different species rolled together in one. But I suppose that's just a little more unfairness. It's not like we Fae aren't used to it, after all.

* * *

 

"Why did he have to choose  _me_  of all people?" I groan, slowly packing my things with help from my sister. She sighs sympathetically.

"I don't know dearie, you aren't exactly the most pleasant person, after all," she teases, patting me on the head. "At least he's hot, right?"

"Yes. Hot like the pits of Hell," I grumble.

"Now darling, that's no way to talk about your new husband," a new, dreadfully annoying voice chimes in. I glare at the Prince standing in the doorway to my quarters.

"It is if you don't want him as your new husband," I spit, turning my back on him. He floats up behind me and leans down so his breath tickles one of my pointed ears.

"Oh, but sweetheart, you haven't even gotten to  _know_  me yet," he whispers, and I shriek, scuttling away from him. I'd rather not admit how much I'm blushing.

"Stay away from me you pompous bastard," I growl lowly, stomping over to my bookshelf to gather up my books. I am filled with fury when the man merely laughs at me. "Why the hell did you choose me anyway?" I grumble some more.

"This is why," he says, "because you aren't afraid to speak your mind or lash out at me. You're feisty. And not to mention adorable." He has the gall to wink at me, and stupid me blushes more than I already had been.

"Shut up," I protest weakly, and I'm pretty sure my sister is staring at me in shock because the only other person who has been able to disarm me like Alfred did was Francis. Whom I also can't stand, under normal circumstances.

"Well," Alfred sighs, "I'll leave you to finish packing. See you in the morning, Princess." He winks again as he leaves, and I feel a new anger bubble up inside of me.

"I hate that man," I growl, angrily throwing books into chests to move. My sister merely sighs and keeps packing my clothes.

* * *

 

I fall asleep on the carriage ride over. It isn't my fault, it's just surprisingly not-bumpy and a long trip. How one doesn't fall asleep to the lull of a carriage rocking gently, I don't know. Although I would like to know why I wasn't woken up upon arrival to Alfred's castle. Though I suppose that's because the bastard himself decided he wanted to carry me up to his chambers. Which explained why I woke up in his bed and promptly started screaming.

I seethe in silent rage as Alfred pets me as if he hadn't given me a heart attack. "Sorry, babe. I guess I should have woke ya up," he chuckles, and I glare harder. I smack his hand away.

"You should have, you insensitive git. God, I feel so undignified – having you carry me up here. I must have looked a total fool. Or a total slob," I mumble, my head in my hands. He laughs.

"Naw, you looked cute. All sleepy and peaceful," he says, winking at me  _again_. I glare as fiercely as I can.

"Stop winking at me!" I growl, shifting away from him. He laughs obnoxiously.

"You're so cute," he says, sighing in a contented-type way. "Anyway, you need to get ready so I can tour you," he says, and I scrunch my brows in confusion.

"Tour?"

"Yes, of the castle you silly goose," he grins. "If you're gonna live here, you need to know where everything is," he states, standing. "I'll return for you in ten minutes, be ready, would ya?" and with that, he leaves the room. I sigh, looking around his chambers. They're elegant, for sure, and surprisingly light. There's a lot of blue. He also has a lot of stuff related to astronomy - diagrams of solar systems and nebulae, a telescope by the window leading to the balcony.

"Huh," I swing my legs over the edge of the bed, standing slowly. When I turn, I notice a set of clothes for me. I hiss a little to myself when I realize they're women's.  _'Luckily I'm used to this crap,'_ I think, slipping out of my old clothes and into the ones provided. I inspect myself in his mirror. I suppose I don't look that bad. The dark green dress accentuates my hips a little more than I prefer, but otherwise it isn't all that bad. I sigh, staring at the jewelry that was also provided in disdain. I sigh again, putting on the earrings and bracelets and struggling with the necklace. When hands touch my hands (which were behind my neck in my efforts to clasp the necklace), I jolt, dropping it. Movement in the air behind me tells me they're bending to pick it up. They clasp it around my neck, and I turn to see Alfred. I should have known.

He steps back, away from me, and for a moment I think I see an expression other than arrogance in his eyes.

"You look... Nice..." he says, turning away and going to the door. He turns back towards me and his usual crooked grin is back in place. "Care to go?" he asks, offering his arm which I refuse to take as I approach him. He sighs, rolling his eyes as he lead me out for my tour.

* * *

 

I collapse onto the bed, tiredly removing the jewelry as Alfred sniggers. I sit up and drop the jewels on the bedside table, glaring at him.

"What's so funny?" I growl.

"You're tired after a tour of the castle."

"It's huge. And  _don't_ say anything about your genitals or I'll remove them myself."

He cackles, bringing over a white nightgown. The one I would wear back home. I gulp quietly, trying to not lose myself in memories of playing with my little brother and singing him to sleep in it. "Here, you'll most likely want something to sleep in, because I doubt you want to sleep naked with me," he says, handing it over.

"Quite right..." I mumble, glaring at him until he turns around. I dress quickly, my back to him. As I smooth out the nightgown, he speaks.

"You have a nice ass, by the way. Very lovely."

I attempt to smother him with his pillow. I don't succeed.

* * *

 

I nearly scream the next morning when I wake up flush against his chest. His arm is wrapped tightly around my waist, and I can't move away. I hiss softly, glaring at his sleeping face. His snores quietly, his face completely peaceful. I hate it. He mumbles something under his breath, and I could swear I hear my name. His grip on me tightens unbearably. I shove against him.

"A-Alfred... I can't... Crushing me..." I gasp, and he finally wakes up and lets go. I take deep breaths.

"Shit! Arthur, I am so sorry!" he looks extremely worried as he stares down at me. It confuses me. Isn't this the man who goes about life completely carefree and without consideration for others? He touches my cheek, and I snap back to reality, squirming away. He looks... Hurt? It doesn't last, however, as he grins. "Don't be shy. I know I'm sexy but even the shyest give in eventually," he practically purrs, and I scoff.

"You're full of it," I say, and he feigns the hurt this time.

"You're so cruel to your husband."

"I'm an unwilling wife, of course," I tell him, slipping out of bed and stretching. I turn my head to find him staring. I huff when he catches my gaze and smirks. "Creep..." I mutter under my breath and he guffaws loudly.

"Get ready quickly today, darling, we have people to meet," he says, stripping off his night clothes – I look away quickly and unfortunately blushing – and dressing in his outlandish day clothes.

"What kind of people?" I ask, a little disinterested as I wander in the direction of the bath.

"Family people. My parents and brother, namely," he says, chuckling at my obvious displeasure. He brings over a stack of clothes. "Wear these," he says, kissing my cheek and exiting before I could react.

"Fuck…" I mutter, carrying the clothes into the dressing area and setting them down before I continue to the bath. I know my  _husband_  has maids and servants for this, but I always prefer doing it myself. So I never call for them. I fill the bath with hot water before I strip down to my bareness and step in. I let out a relaxed sigh, soaking in the warmth. I vaguely wonder why he has such a huge bath, but I opt to not think about it too much. Chances are I'll just depress myself.

' _Okay. Enough relaxing on your ass, Arthur, you need to get up.'_  I grumble at my internal thought process as I stand and shiver, quickly getting out and wrapping myself in one of the huge, fluffy towels. I dry off quickly, dressing in another dark green dress, though with this one he has provided glittering emeralds to accompany it. It fits similarly to the last one, though I notice this one has a slightly differently styled top that exposes my shoulders. I have thin, feminine shoulders that honestly make me a little uncomfortable. I'm not very comfortable with my body at all, to be honest… I sigh, exiting the dressing area and re-entering the bedroom.

"Gorgeous…" I barely hear, though it did come out as barely a breath. I look up – startled – to see Alfred standing there, staring at me.

"E-excuse me?" I stutter out, staring at him with wide eyes. He walks around me, looking me up and down. ' _Now I feel even more self-conscious…'_  I gulp.

He stops behind me, placing his hands on my arms. "You look gorgeous," he says, kissing my shoulder. I yelp, wiggling away. I think I see a hurt expression, but it goes away so quickly I can't be sure. "My brother's here," he states, giving me his trademark grin and offering his arm. I hesitantly take it this time, letting him lead me out. Though he has to shorten his strides because I can't quite keep up with them.

The man known as Matthew Williams is Alfred's brother. He is "wife" to Matt, a large, scary-looking, antlered Faerie. Their betrothal is a strange one. Normally, non-dragons don't pick dragons to be their mates, but Matt and Matthew met once a long time ago and were enamoured with each other almost immediately. When the time came for Matt to have a mate, he had chosen Matthew. It had turned out that they had made a promise to be married long before. I personally love their relationship. I wish I could've had that…

Ah, speak of the devil, Matt's here, too. We both bow in the way that is customary among Fae. Matt unwillingly bows to Alfred, too. It's a little awkward, seeing as Matt is even taller than Alfred. And then there are his antlers...

"It's been a long time, brother," Matthew says, smiling softly. Alfred nods, returning the soft smile I have never seen before. I feel suddenly out of place as they catch up with each other, and Matt motions me to step off to the side with him.

"This is the first time I've seen Alfred with an expression like that," I whisper and Matt nods, grunting.

"He's actually not as arrogant as you think, truly. He just… Doesn't know how to act," he says quietly, and I give him a sly grin.

"Are you defending his behaviour?" I ask, and he shrugs in embarrassment, grunting as he looks away. I giggle.

* * *

 

Alfred's parents never did arrive. I think he was hurt by that, since he kind of sulked all through dinner. I mean, he was happy that Matthew came, but his parents not coming seemed to bring him down. I'll probably hate myself after tonight.

"Alfred…? Are you alright…?" I whisper, sitting on the bed in my nightgown, watching him wander around the room. He snaps out of it when I speak, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" he mutters, finally walking over and getting in bed. I remain sitting. His gaze slides over to me. "Aren't you getting in bed…?" he asks, sounding dejected.

_'Now or never,'_  I think, slipping under the covers and crawling over to him. He watches me with an expression similar to shock. I cuddle up to his side. He hesitantly wraps his arms around me before he just squeezes me, curling his entire being around me. This confirms my suspicions that he's upset, if anything. I let him cling on to me until I fall asleep.

* * *

 

I wake to the feeling of soft kisses being pressed to my neck, shoulders, and collarbone. I stiffen, and he knows I'm awake. He moves away from me, and it feels cold.

"Sorry…" he mutters. When I look at him, I notice his eyes are reddened.

"Have you been crying…?"

"N-no…" He sniffles.

I sigh, reaching my arms out under the covers in an invitation, and he curls around me once again. "Tell me."

"My parents disapprove of you… They were disappointed when Matthew married Matt, but now that I've also chosen a male… They aren't happy…" he mumbles, voice muffled by my nightgown. I run a hand soothingly through his hair.

"I see… But it's common, especially since I'm an omega as well… Why are they upset by it…?" I wonder, honestly confused.

"The way they were raised… They don't really believe in two men being together… And they're disappointed in me…" he mumbles with a depressed tone. His grip on me tightens. "I won't let them do anything. If they try to take you away, I won't let them…" he growls, muttering other things under his breath, but I don't catch them. He quiets down after a while.

I lay there, closer to him than I ever thought I'd allow, in shock as he practically confesses his possessiveness of me. And as loathe as I am to admit it, I think... I think I'm starting to like him.


End file.
